deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood (Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken) v Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander (Fire Emblem Fates)
Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector: The three Lords who brought down Nergal Versus Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander: The three Lords who brought down Anankos Rekka no Ken Lords |-| Lyndis = Class: Blade Lord Lyn's personal class, the Blade Lord, can be considered a variant of the Swordmaster and Nomadic Trooper class. Her defense is below average, so she can't take too much of a hit. However, she has an extremely high speed and skill which makes hitting her difficult. While all Swordmasters share this trait, this is especially true for those in Rekka no Ken, whose attack animations are highly acrobatic and contain feats of speed such as moving too fast for the eye to see and moving fast enough to leave afterimages. While her strength is only average, her high skill can more than compensate for that by giving her more critical strikes, which triples her damage. Further increasing her critical chance is the 15% crit boost gained upon promotion. Where she distinguishes herself from other Swordmasters, however, is the ability to use bows taken from the Nomadic Trooper class. This gives her a viable ranged option, as the ranged swords in Rekka no Ken are pretty awful. Based on her sprites, she appears to be a practitioner of Battojutsu. Weapons: *Mani Katti **A legendary blade to the Sacaean nomads, the Mani Katti is a katana. It boosts her ability to perform critical strikes, and deals extra damage to units with the "horse" trait or the "armor" trait. This sword is pictured in her art, above. *Sol Katti **A legendary blade to the Sacean nomads, and forged as a twin to the Mani Katti, though you wouldn't know it from the sprites. It boosts her ability to perform critical strikes further, and deals extra damage to units with the "dragon" trait. *Silver Bow **A powerful bow. Nothing special. Not a melee weapon. Sprite Gallery Lyn_lord_sword.gif|Lyn's attack animation as a Lord, showing her normal combat style Lyn_lord_sword_critical.gif|Lyn displaying agility as a Lord, with her crit animation Lyn_Blade_Lord_crit.gif|Lyn displaying even more speed as a Blade Lord, with a critical animation Lyn_Blade_Lord_Sol_Katti.gif|Lyn teleporting as her base attack animation with the Sol Katti Lyn_bladelord_solkatti_critical.gif|Even crazier shit with the Sol Katti's crit animation Lyn_bladelord_bow.gif|Her much more restrained bow animation Lyn_bladelord_bow_critical.gif|Lyn's bow crit. After her other crit animations, the simple twirl is a little underwhelming. |-| Hector = Class: Great Lord Hector's variant of the Great Lord class is an infantry unit, likely based on the Hero class. He boasts high strength, health, and defense, and is able to dish out and take a lot of damage; this goes well with his preference for axes, which takes advantage of his massive strength to rip through enemies. He shows impressive athletic ability, able to make huge vertical leaps with an axe as large, if not larger, than he is, and striking hard enough with single blows to rend the earth. He also has the ability to equip swords; his sprites show that he prefers large, heavy swords that he uses in a similar manner to his axe, with broad, powerful cleaves and sweeps. His sprites also show him to be ambidextrous. Not pictured in the gallery below is that all his attacks tend to have a screen shake effect added when he hits the ground or his foe with his weapon, an accent by the game itself to show just how fucking powerful Hector is. Weapons: *Wolf Beil **Hectors personal axe. It very slightly boosts his crit chance, and deals extra damage to units with the "horse" or "armor" trait. It's pictured in the art above *Armads **One of the legendary weapons of Elibe, Armads was forged during The Scouring, the massive war between man and dragon. While it's not as powerful as in eons gone by, due to the world rewriting the laws of magic so that its sheer might doesn't destroy the universe, it still deals extra damage against units with the "dragon" trait. *Silver Sword **A powerful sword. Rather pointy and sharp. Nothing special. Sprite Gallery Hector_attack.gif|Hector's basic attack as a Lord. Hector_Great_Lord_with_Armads.gif|Hector's basic attack as a Great Lord with Armads. Notice the change to left-handedness. Hector_Greatlord.gif|Hector attacking as a Great Lord. hector_greatlord_armads_crit.gif|Hector, wielding Armads like a fucking baton Hector_as_a_Great_Lord_with_a_sword.JPG|Hector with a huge-ass sword |-| Eliwood = Class: Knight Lord Eliwood's variant on the Knight Lord class is similar to later versions of the Paladin class, possessing the "horse" trait but not the "armor" trait. His stats are average; he has no glaring flaws or obvious strengths. He shows a preference for narrow, rapier-like blades, striking primarily with stabs. This preference extends to his use of lances, where he makes precision strikes at this enemy rather than any sweeping motions. The one place where this is changed is when using Durandal. The sword is as large, if not larger, than his horse; he swings Durandal like one would a broadsword. Of particular note is the horse he gains upon promotion; while his unmounted sprites show impressive speed and agility on their own, the horse he gains upon promotion can make large, near-vertical leaps while carrying both Eliwood and the aforementioned massive blade. Like Hector, his sprites show that he is ambidextrous. Weapons: *Rapier **Eliwood's personal blade. It slightly boost crit chance, and deals extra damage to units with the "horse" or "armor" trait. It's pictured in the art above *Durandal **One of the legendary weapons of Elibe, Durandal was forged during The Scouring, the massive war between man and dragon. While it's not as powerful as in eons gone by, due to the world rewriting the laws of magic so that its sheer might doesn't destroy the universe, it still deals extra damage against units with the "dragon" trait. *Silver Lance **A powerful lance. Rather pointy. Nothing special. Sprite Gallery Eliwood_lord_sword_normal.gif|Eliwood attacking as a Lord Eliwood_lord_sword.gif|Eliwood showing some agility with a crit as a Lord Eliwood_as_a_Knight_Lord_holding_a_sword.JPG|Eliwood chillin' with a normal sword as a Knight Lord Eliwood_knightlord_durandal.gif|Eliwood using Durandal as a Knight Lord Eliwood_knightlord_durandal_critical.gif|Eliwood doing a crit as a Knight Lord. That horse has some crazy strength. Eliwood_knightlord_lance.gif|Eliwood stabbing things with a lance as a Knight Lord Fates Lords |-| Corrin = Class: Nohr Noble Corrin's personal class, the Nohr Noble, is his offensively-focused class, containing the "dragon" trait. While Corrin's overall stat distribution is variable, the Nohr Noble tends to have average stats across the board, save for an incredibly poor skill and defense. He has access to swords, dragonstones, and magic, allowing him to effectively target whichever defensive ability his foe is lacking. The Nohr Noble's attack animations are very flashy, incorporating spins, somersaults, backflips, and the like, showing off his athleticism. These feats are unchanged, even when wielding Fates' larger weapons. Weapons: *Omega Yato **The Yato blade charged with the energy of all four royal weapons. It's basically a flaming magical chainsaw that (mostly) ignores the Dragonskin skill. It's also slightly reduces the chance of an enemy crit, as well as making Corrin stronger, faster, and tougher. *Dragonstone + **A highly powerful Dragonstone, which allows Corrin to transform into his dragon form. Shifting to dragon form with this stone also lowers the enemy's chance to crit, as well as making Corrin tougher. However, it also makes him slower and less skillful. *Ragnarok **A very powerful tome, that makes enemies more likely to land crits. Summons plumes of fire to attack a foe. Skills: *Supportive **Boosts the abilities of a supported unit in a pair up if Corrin is friends with them. Passive Skill. *Dragon Fang **Attacks have a high chance of doing additional damage by channeling Corrin's dragon form. Active Skill. *Draconic Hex **Lowers the enemy's physical abilities after combat, should both survive. Passive Skill. *Nohrian Trust **Allows Corrin to use the active skills of units supporting them in a pair up. Passive Skill. *Dragon Ward **Friendly units next to Corrin have a small chance of taking half damage. Active Skill. *Hoshidan Unity **Boosts the activation rate of Corrin's active skills. Passive Skill. |-| Ryouma = Class: Swordmaster Ryouma uses the generic Swordmaster class. His defense is below average, so he can't take too much of a hit. However, he has an extremely high speed and skill which makes hitting him difficult. His strength is high for his class, which and his high skill only compounds this with more critical strikes, which triples his damage. About the only limitation that he has is low magic and the fact that he's locked to swords. Both of these are mitigated: the first by the fact that there are no magic swords in Fates, and the second with his personal weapon, the Raijinto, as it provides a ranged option. Weapons: *Raijinto **A katana wreathed in lightning. It makes the user stronger and slightly faster, at the cost of making them slightle less durable. In addition to normal swordplay, Ryoma can also use the lightning surrounding the blade as a ranged attack. Skills: *Bushido **If user is lead in a pair-up, boosts crit chance, damage dealt, and reduces damage received when the unit's level is higher than or equal to the supporting unit. *Vantage **Makes user strike faster in combat if near death. *Astra **User has a low chance of doing a five-hit combo in lieu of a single attack. Each attack does less damage if it hits than a normal blow. *Duelist's Blow **If user initiates combat, increases chance to dodge foe's attacks. *Swordfaire **Unit does extra damage with swords |-| Xander = Class: Paladin Xander uses the generic Paladin class, giving him the "horse" trait. Like all Paladins, he has average stats, sans a poor resistance. This makes his only real weakness magic, while giving him no specific strengths. His ability to use swords and lances means he's always at least neutral on the weapon triangle. He prefers his personal sword, Siegfried, whose battle model appears to be about as long as his horse. He still shows a strong proficiency with it, and is noted as the most skilled combatant on either side of the war despite his impractically long weapon. Weapons: *Siegfried **A sword wreathed in darkness. It boosts the user's resilience and agility, letting them dodge better and letting them take more of the hits that do land. In addition to normal swordplay, Xander can also channel the magic power within the sword into a motherfuckin' laser of dark magic. *Xander's Lance **A powerful lance. Nothing special. Skills: *Chivalry **User deals more damage and receives less damage when foe is unwounded *Aegis **Has a chance to halve damage from bows, tomes, and dragonstones. *Elbow Room **If on level ground, deals extra damage. *Shelter **Can "rescue" a unit and put it in the back of a pair up. *Defender **Makes the unit stronger when in the front of a pair up. Notes Battle Notes *The initial pairings will be as follows: **Lyn v Corrin **Hector v Ryoma **Eliwood v Xander *However, note that the battle is 3 v 3, not a series of three 1 v 1 matches. Xander, for example, is more than capable of jumping in to help Corrin without necessarily beating Eliwood first. This does carry its own risks, however. *Skill activation and critical chances are in, but not as concrete numbers. Just as possibilities. Voting Notes *Votes with good edges or at least 10 relevant sentences count as a full vote *Votes with meh edges or at least 5 relevant sentences count as a half vote *All others count as no vote *Well-reasoned rebuttals can lower the count of a vote by half. *Well-reasoned counter-rebuttals can restore the half-point. *I have the final say in how much a vote counts for. If I feel a vote merits counting differently than these guidelines, I will do so. *Voting ends when the battle's finished Battle Prologue Hector slings Armads over his shoulder, breathing heavily. He looks around, and sees Lyn and Eliwood stowing their own weapons, catching their breath after the long fight. “Gods, how did we survive that?” he says, putting his hand to the still-warm corpse of the Fire Dragon that had made its way through the Dragon’s Gate at Nergal’s behest. “Us surviving? How did our ancestors win? And against hordes of the things!” Eliwood says. “Same way we did,” Lyn says, “Strength, luck, and good tactics.” She turns to smile at Marc, the group’s tactician, with the last word. “Ha! I thought we were done for when he got caught in a blast from that thing,” Hector barks. “When I got caught? You took the brunt of that. I’m amazed you’re not even singed!” Marc says, absently beating out an ember that caught the hem of his cloak. His eyes are drawn towards the Dragon’s Gate, which suddenly opens. “Blast, we’re not done yet!” he yells in alarm, and the three Lords accompanying him whirl to see three men walk through the gate. “Where have you taken us now, Little Prince?” Xander, leading his horse, asks, looking at Corrin. “I’m… not entirely sure,” he answers, “though we seem to have company.” Xander hurriedly mounds his horse and draws Siefgried, while Ryoma draws his Raijinto. Corrin grasps his Dragonstone tightly, and the two parties face each other. “If it comes to blows,” Marc mutters to his friends, “Lyn, take the silver-haired one. Eliwood, attack the mounted one with your rapier. Hector… I’d rather not try this, but can you hold the swordsman in red off until Lyn or Eliwood win?” “I just stared down a dragon. You think a man will give me that much trouble?" “Just take care. Lord Eliwood, ascertain their intentions?” Eliwood nods and rides forth, calling to his foes. “I am Eliwood, Marquess of Pherae. Beside me are Lord Hector of Ostia and Lady Lyndis of Caelin. Who are you, and what is your relation to the dragons?” “I am Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido,” Ryoma answers. “And I am Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr,” Xander continues, “As for our relation to the dragons, my younger brother can turn into one.” “Then you are an enemy of our world,” Lyn says, gripping the Mani Katti’s hilt tightly, “Return or be thrown back.” “But we…” Corrin starts, only for his three foes to close the distance. Melee Lyn reaches her foe first, drawing her sword to strike as Corrin channels the Dragonstone’s energy, transforming into a dragon. She swipes several times with the Mani Katti, injuring Corrin and dodging his counterblow by sliding backwards. “Lyn! He’s a dragon, use…” Marc starts to yell. He cuts off as she grabs the Sol Katti, as he was about to ask. He smiles, and then widens his eyes in alarm. “Look out!” Corrin had whipped out the tome for Ragnorak, and Ryoma and Xander had turned to face her, using the brief time before their foes reached them to coordinate a strike. A plume of fire erupts at Lyn’s position, and moments later lightning crashes down and a beam of dark energy scythes through it. Marc sidesteps the errant blast, and looks around for Lyn. Both he and Corrin look up at a shout, and see that she avoided the blast by jumping at lightning speed and is ready to bring her blade down on her foe. Corrin grabs and barely raises the Omega Yato in time to block the blow. Lyn rides the parry’s momentum to Corrin’s side, and brings her blade in an arc towards his side. He barely blocks the blow, his foe’s speed forcing him on the defensive. Meanwhile, Ryoma narrowly dodges Hector’s opening swipe, but takes a kick to the knee instead. Hector brings his axe up for a vertical strike, but Ryoma dodges the blow. Eliwood breaks out into a gallop and leans forward in the saddle, charging Xander. The Crown Prince swivels his torso, and the attack glances off his armor. He brings Siegfried down at Eliwood’s back as he passes, but a quick flick of the wrist parries the blow. Eliwood wheels around for another charge, narrowly avoiding a ranged attack from Xander as he does so, while Ryoma avoids another strike from Hector. The Ostian Lord’s powerful blows flow into each other, creating the impression of a rain of steel. Ryoma finally sees an opening after a strike, and swings his Raijinto full-force towards Hector’s chest. His armor absorbs the attack, however, and he strikes with Armads. The blow knocks Raijinto out of Ryoma’s hands, and the samurai is forced to rely on his agility to dodge his foe. “Brother!” Corrin yells, and charges at Hector, intending to cause a distraction. Lyn slightly overextends on a strike, not expecting her foe’s sudden disengagement. She takes a second to recover, and starts heading towards him. A shout from Marc, however, cuts her off. “Lyn, help Eliwood. Hector can take them.” Lyn looks towards the red-haired Lord and sees him struggling against his opponent; in a bid to assist, she grabs her bow and fires, turning a fatal strike of Xander’s aside. The Nohrian prince turns to the new adversary, and lets off a blast from Siegfried at her position. Lyn dodges effortlessly, and fires another arrow, this one glancing off his iron crown. Before he can press the attack, however, another charge from Eliwood forces him to parry. Watching his brother beset by two foes, Corrin wavers. “Help the Hoshidan, Little Prince!” Xaner yells, purring the fight back in his brother, “The crown prince of Nohr won’t fall to this. Finish your foe first.” While he was distracted, Hector had grabbed the Wolf Beil in his right hand. He then launched a combined assault against the two princes, beating away at their defenses. He struck in a staccato rhythm, moving both blades in a whirlwind about him. One strike hammered Armads into Corrin, whose knees buckled from the blow, and a brief sidestep brought Wolf Beil whirling to the other side, intercepting Ryoma’s attempt to create distance to unleash lightning from Raijinto. A backblow with Armads smashed into Corrin, sending the lord tumbling and winded from his attempted leaping strike. He allowed a blow to come from Ryoma, which skittered off his armor. Dropping his axes for the moment, he grabbed the Hoshidan prince’s arms and threw the man to the ground, red armor rattling his death knell. In a flash, Hector snatched Armads back up and spun it overhead, generating momentum for a massive leap. Corrin could only watch in horror as the blue-clad warrior brought his axe down in an armor-shattering strike. Fortunately for them both, Xander spared a moment from his duel with Lyn and Eliwood to lash out at Hector. A ranged attack caught him at the apex of his leap, sending him flying. As if a heavily-armored cat, Hector crashed down on his feet. He wasted no time in sending an upwards strike at a charging Corrin, who barely managed to parry the blow. The force of the impact staggered him, and Lyn seized the opportunity. She grabbed the Sol Katti with a flourish, and took several steps fast enough to appear to multiply. Xander shot off another attack in her direction but, quicker than they eye can follow, she backflipped over the beam and landed, moving towards Corrin so quickly she appeared to have teleported. She unleashes four slashes in rapid succession and, noticing Ryoma striking her with lightning from Raijinto, dodges; she moves fast enough to seem to be at four different corners around Corrin, and she then closes in from all sides with a series of vicious, near-simultaneous slashes. As she returns to her guard state, Corrin falls to the ground – battered, bleeding, and more than slightly dead. “NO!” a shout of denial rings out, Xander and Ryoma having entered the first stage of grief simultaneously. Ryoma, surrounded by peace, turns towards his fallen brother and reaches out to him. Hector seizes the moment and plants Armads in his head, and the High Prince of Hoshido falls. Xander, having been weaned on war, channels his grief into fury, determined to avenge his fallen brother. A quick series of slashes rips Eliwood’s defense to shreds, and sends his rapier flying. Xander scores a deep gash into the red-haired lord’s chest, and he falls from the saddle. Xander charges at Hector, who grabs the Wolf Beil, and Lyn, who grabs the Mani Katti, while Marc bears Eliwood off the field, administering what aid he can. Xander swipes at Hector, who blocks, and follows up with a ranged attack at Lyn. Lyn dodges and, now able to use her preferred combat style, sheathed the Mani Katti. She charges at Xander while drawing the blade, aiming the strike at his neck. Xander brings his gauntlet up, however, and the blow stops short on the plate. Xander uses Siegfried to turn another strike from Hector, while Lyn kicks off of his horse, startling it and launching her back. Xander fends Hector off while getting his horse under control. Once he does so, he careens forward at a full gallop, firing off beams at his foes as he whirls around for a charge. His foes scatter out of his way, and he barely misses his strike. As he brings his horse in another circle, intent on forcing his foes on the defensive, Lyn charges in again to try and regain momentum. As she unsheathes her sword, however, Xander catches the strike in Siegfried’s bifurcation. He swings his arm with force, sending Lyn flying. Xander regains momentum, charging at Hector. Lyn rights herself in midair, sheathing her sword and passing Marc as she flew. He looks up from treating Eliwood, and points towards Xander. Lyn gives him an exasperated look, only for him to shake his head and point again. As she crashes into the wall, she follows his finger more closely, and her eyes widen. She grabs the hilt of the Mani Katti, and launches herself back into the battle, too quick to see. As Xander prepares another slash towards Hector, his horse buckles from under him. Lyn had sliced the underside of its throat and dodged out of the way, killing it. Xander throws himself clear, keeping hold of Siegfried as he crashes to the ground. Hector makes a leap with his axe, and Xander looks up at his shout to see a massive axe, backed by a mountain of muscle and steel, hanging above him. A sudden pain in his arm prevents him from lifting his sword to block, and a brief glance tells him that Lyn had shot an arrow through it. He faces death with dignity, composing himself as gravity brought Hector’s axe smashing through his head, armor, and body. Epilogue Lyn and Hector rush to Eliwood’s side, concerned about their friend. Marc sits back on his heels, and nods at them. “He’ll live,” he says, “But no more combat. He’s got to stay in Pherae and be a diplomat.” Hector and Lyn sigh in relief, and pick their injured friend up. “So what’s next for you?” Marc asks, looking at Lyn and Hector. “I’ve got to rule in Osita,” Hector says, “The black sheep of the family needs to become respectable, somehow.” “I’ll help my grandfather rule Caelin for a time,” Lyn says, “And then maybe return to Sacae and leave Caelin under Ostian rule. What about you, Marc? What new cause will you lead to victory?” Marc shakes his head, however, saying “No more causes for me. Anyone looking for my services now would be a warmonger, not someone looking to help others. I’ll lay low – in Caelin, if Lyn permits.” “I’d be glad to,” she says. “My thanks. Mayhap I’ll even follow you to Sacae after you grow tired of Lycian life. If you hadn’t found me in the plains…” “Our lives would be very different,” Eliwood says, “I’m glad she did.” Category:Blog posts